


I'll Write Our Story (With a Quill of Your's)

by KatiMae



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- Hybrids, Bird Gavin, Cat Ray, I'm Sorry, M/M, it'll be real cute, rated for Michael's Language, then probably cute again, then real angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiMae/pseuds/KatiMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrids have been accepted for a long time, but Gavin is completely aware of the high levels of hatred they still face.  He'd been tormented all his life for being inferior, or bird-brained.  So when it comes time to join the AH team, he hides.<br/>Not all secrets can stay hidden.</p><p> </p><p>Tumblr prompt from a lovely Anon, "cute hybrid mavin?" thanks! Not sure if you wanted writing or art, so both will be posted to my tumblr account here: http://friendlyfiresquad.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moron.

Gavin had been in contact with Geoff for about a year now, while they all worked together over the internet. It really was a lovely job, and most of the time he didn’t even have to bind his wings. Gavin knew that Geoff was accepting, hell, his wife was a wolf hybrid, but he couldn’t risk that again, so he wore his binder when skyping anyone but the Ramseys.  
Especially if he wanted the job Geoff and Burnie had offered. They worked so hard on getting him a visa for the States, and he was thrilled when it finally happened. Well, thrilled and terrified. After all, the States had some differences from Britain regarding hybrids and their rights.  
Gavin had been researching and apparently there was still a great amount of prejudice against all hybrids in the US, especially in the south. Perfect. He was moving to Texas, and he was probably going to get lynched by the neighbors. Lovely.  
Geoff assured him that he would be safe in Rooster Teeth, that they employed tons of hybrids, including one of the other Achievement hunters, Ray, who was part cat. And Gavin listened, he really did, but when it came time to leave for the office that first day, he wrapped his wings up in a binder and stuffed his tail feathers into his sweatshirt.  
Geoff seemed a bit disappointed, but he smiled anyways, driving them both to work after kissing his wife goodbye. They arrived a bit early, stopping to finish some paperwork with Burnie before heading to the office. It wasn’t really small, persay, but it sure was crowded. There was an empty desk, which Geoff helped Gavin set up as his.  
They talked about editing, and Gavin learned the basics and some advanced material before the door opened. The sound of the door swinging open sent Gavin into panic, instinctively going to make sure his wings were hidden. He tried to mask it as stretching, but Geoff probably noticed.  
The first one inside was a large man with a full beard and ginger hair. He smiled immediately, shaking hands with Gavin while Geoff explained that the Brit was their newest hire. Ray came in next, Gavin recognising him for his tail and ears. They were out in plain view and Gavin marveled at his bravery.  
Ray stepped into the room with confidence, his tail swaying behind him and his ears twitching slightly in Gavin’s direction. The cat’s nose twitched slightly, and he stared at Gavin. Then Ray smiled, holding back a laugh.  
“You’ve got a feather in your hair.” Gavin’s panicked squawking noises set them all into laughter. “dude, chill. We’re all cool here.” Ray patted Gavin’s shoulder. “And besides, YOLO, right?” 

Things were honestly great at Rooster Teeth, Gavin met Ryan, who sometimes helped with videos, and editing the clips he’d been given helped him prepare for meeting the last achievement hunter, Michael. If Gavin was being honest, he was terrified.  
Michael was known for being angry, and for yelling a lot. Just editing segment with Michael’s temper in them scared Gavin to the point of his feathers ruffling and his hair standing on end.  
It was nerve-wrecking to walk into the office the next day, especially once he heard the yelling.  
“Are you fucking kidding me Geoff?!” Gavin winces, trying to open the door as quietly as possible. “Why does the new kid have to sit next to me? This is bullshit!” Gavin crept into the office, turning around the second he saw the redhead seething at Geoff, who had only gotten in a few minutes before him.  
Of course, things had to got poorly, because one second later, Gavin was slammed to the floor, sprawled in a mess of cords and wires. Gavin tensed, ready to be completely and thoroughly screamed at.  
“You,” bright laughter rang around the room, and the redhead was there, clutching his stomach. “You fucking idiot.” He calmed down, laughter fading to a small smile. “Hi, I’m Michael.”  
“I’m Gavin.” Michael helped him up, and the bird-man calmed himself, his feathers falling back down into place. The both straightened up, much closer than they should’ve been, and Gavin grinned at him, biting his lip a tiny bit in nervousness. “Hi Micool.”  
“It’s Michael.” Gavin glanced down slightly, worried that he’d find a glare waiting for him under those curls. But all he found was a smile that nearly made him melt, complete with dimples and a tiny blush. “Moron.” 

The rest of the day was mostly editing, but whenever Gavin would glance over at Michael’s desk, he’d see the redhead smiling at him. Michael always turned away quickly, but Gavin counted it as a victory anyway.


	2. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Gavin being an anxious dork, and Michael being a sweetheart.

Gavin had been working at Achievement Hunter for a few months now, and things were looking up. He was closer to everyone, especially Michael. Gavin could hardly believe that this was the same boy who he’d been so afraid of on his first day.   
Michael was wonderful, always indulging Gavin’s odd habits, and giving him that smile that melted the Brit’s heart. He wasn’t sure exactly when it happened, but one night at Michael’s house, after a few bevs and a long round of Halo, Gavin couldn’t look away. Michael was right beside him, and they were practically on top of each other, and his boi was giving him that smile.   
“You’re my boi, Micool,” They were both winding down, the console turned off and blankets draped around them. Michael moved closer to Gavin, putting an arm around the taller boy’s shoulder.   
Michael’s voice was a bit hoarse from screaming at the tv and from the ragequit he’d recorded earlier, but Gavin’s heart raced when the words were scratchily whispered to him.   
“You’re my boi, Gavvy.” Gavin’s feathers fluffed up in his bindings, pride telling his instincts to act. Gavin nuzzled into Michael’s shoulder, grinning, his face pressed to the soft grey material. A tiny cooing noise rumbled from his throat, almost like a dove’s call.   
Gavin stiffened immediately, terrified. No, no I can’t lose him! Please tell me you didn’t notice! Please! He felt Michael’s laugh as vibrations and shakes in the body beneath him, and braced himself for the worst.  
“Was that a purr?” There were the laughs again, and Gavin felt his face go red. “You sound like Ray whenever Ryan’s aro- oh.” And there it is, that little, disappointed sound that Gavin had been dreading.   
He was out of Michael’s arms and across the room in seconds, trying to ensure that his wings were wrapped and his tail feathers were tucked. He noticed too late that he’d shed a few feathers in their nest of blankets, one or two even stuck in Michael’s curls.  
“Gavin?” Michael didn’t mean for his voice to be angry, but when Gavin winces, he realized that he must have failed. “Gavin, you’ve… you’ve got feathers… in your hair,” Michael paused a moment, struggling a bit. Has Gav been… lying to me? Doesn’t he trust me? “You’re a-”  
“I’m sorry!” Gavin blinked furiously, trying to keep from crying in front of his friend. Just friend though? I hope maybe more than friends… He probably hates me now, though. Oh God, Michael hates me. “I’m so sorry, I- I just, I couldn’t, I-”   
“Shut up, Gavin.” He flinched when Michael spoke, watching the other warily as Michael stood and stomped over to him. “You fucking moron.” Gavin cowered at the raised arm, only to be pulled into a tight hug. The bird-hybrid choked out a sob while Michael buried his face into Gavin’s neck. “You know it’s bad for you to keep your wings all tied up all the time, right?”  
“Micool, I,” Gavin pulls back, staring down at the lad with scrunched eyebrows and tear-stained cheeks.   
“You could’ve told me, idiot. I don’t care.” There was that smile again, dimpled and toothy and perfect.   
“Y-you don’t hate me?” Michael shook his head, resting a hand on Gavin’s shoulder.  
“I could never hate you, Gav.” Michael pulled the Brit’s head down until their foreheads met and their lips were centimeters apart. “You’re my boi, remember?”   
The words were hot against Gavin’s lips, and he closed the gap quickly. They met in a flurry of awkward passion, Gavin’s nose accidentally bumping Michael’s before they turned their heads. Michael had to lean up a bit to reach Gavin fully, which led to the first peck landing on Michael’s upper lip only. The longer they stayed that way, intertwined and pressed together, the more adept they became at maneuvering themselves to fit together.  
Gavin’s wings tried to fluff up even more,drawing his attention to the growing ache from the bindings. He broke away from the kiss with a pained hiss.  
“Micool, I, my wings-” he gasped at the feeling of hands under his shirt.   
“It’s okay. You need to let them out, Gav, they can get really hurt.” Michael helped him lift his shirt over his head, gasping slightly at the bandage-like wrappings crisscrossing Gavin’s chest and abdomen. They’re messily done. Michael’s let out a small chuckle. That’s my boi, he thought, smiling.   
Gavin blushed, scratching at one of the bindings across his chest absentmindedly.   
“Go ahead, Gav, you’re fine.” Michael watched him nod slightly before untying a small knot near his hip to reveal a metal clasp. Gavin looked to Michael, who gave him an encouraging smile in return.   
The wrappings were a bit difficult to take off, and they ended up in a pile on the floor. Once he was done, Gavin instinctively stretched out his arms, his wings following suit. the feathers were a bit matted down, but when they spanned out in Michael’s living room, the man gasped.   
“Holy shit.”


	3. Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the story. Also, see end of chapter notes please, thanks!
> 
> Special thanks to Ulologgc, your art is amazing! I love it!
> 
> Here's the last installment, up next is some Raywood for a prompt.   
> Sorry it's been taking so long, I've been having a rough time trying to write.
> 
> Love lots,  
> -Kati.

It had been a few months since Michael found out, and two since they told the others at the office. The guys took the news really well, and Gavin admitted that Michael had been right, no one treated him differently. Ray complained about not being the only exotic one anymore, but Ryan whispered something to him that made the puerto rican hybrid blush and calm down.   
The fans took it much better than expected, and a lot of them already had art out by the the day after they announced it. There were a few who were rude, and Gavin got plenty of speciesist remarks in the comments and through social media.   
Michael openly threatened a few of the people who had shaded Gavin over social media. Reading off their usernames on a podcast and announcing that if they had a problem with Gavin, they’d take it up with Michael, “face to fucking face”. Burnie nodded before moving on the podcast.   
Gavin was thrilled to be able to keep his wings out at work, and they were much less sore after the day was done. It was perfect, in a sense, being able to be himself around all of his friends. Around Michael.   
There was a lot that Michael didn’t understand about Gavin’s wings. One of those things being the need to have four-hour showers and then making Michael clean up after the bird hybrid. But learning more about his boyfriend was probably the most fun.   
Especially when Gavin didn’t know Michael had been studying.

The rest of the guys were out at lunch when it happened, Gavin walked back into the room only to be ambushed. Someone pushed him onto the couch face, first, sitting with their legs on either side of the bird’s back. Gavin’s loud squawking was shushed by a familiar voice.  
“Quiet now, Gavvy,” a hand brushed against Gavin’s lips. “Wouldn’t wanna worry anyone, now would we?”  
“Micool?” Gavin questioned, trying to turn around to face the man straddling him. He failed, of course. Michael may be shorter, but he’s most definitely stronger than his boyfriend.  
“Mhmm.” With the hummed response came a delicate brush at the base of his wings. Gavin’s whimper had the touch growing firmer, fingers carding through his feathers. Michael smirked to himself when a small, pillow muffled moan left Gavin, the hybrid’s wings twitching under his fingers.   
“Mi-”  
“You’ve got such pretty feathers, Gav.” Another swipe through the left wing. “They’re so soft, too.” Michael moves his hand along the sparse trail of downy feathers leading down to Gavin’s tail feathers. “Does it feel good to have them touched Gav?”  
Gavin’s reply was muffled, and he gave a small cry when Michael carded a bit roughly through his left wing. The small plumes along his spine puffed up a bit, his wings fluttering and ruffling themselves.   
Michael gasped at the sight before him, staring and stopping his ministrations. Light tans and dark browns were tipped with white on the longer feathers, the shorter ones a faint grey, they all formed a beautiful pattern. Michael had researched Gavin’s wings several times, and it had taken him a while to find the type of bird they belonged to. A song sparrow.  
“You’re so beautiful, y’know that Gav?” Michael asks, pressing a kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s neck. He climbs off of the hybrid, kneeling next to Gavin and placing a hand on the Brit’s head, stroking his thumb across Gavin’s cheek. “You’re so amazing.”  
Gavin coos a bit, and Michael laughs, his shoulders and arms shaking slightly.  
“Love you, Micool.”  
“I love you too, Songbird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Stories:  
> ::Ray/Ryan in a "Little Red Riding Hood" AU-- Achievement Hunter  
> ::Supernatural -- Angel Original Character  
> ::Possibly a reader-insert series  
> :: "I'll Write Our Story" Sequel???
> 
> As always, requests are open, just leave them in the comments.


End file.
